The Jewel Of Life
by Anormal-Snivy
Summary: Algo raro ocurre en el mundo, los desastres naturales arrasan con todo. Para detenerlo nuestros amigos deben encontrar las 17 gemas sagradas, luchando con honradez para salvar a su pueblo, con capa y espada y con sus amigos pokémon de su lado, podrán conseguirlo antes de la destrucción? ::Fic en conjunto con NoahTheHedgehog:: -No contiene yaoi-


**Hi~! **

**Este es un Fic en conjunto Noah, les recomiendo que lean sus historias, son muy buenas ;) Esta introduccion la hizo ella.**

**Mmm... No tengo nada interesante que decir xD mas adelante ella tambien podra participar en estas notas de autora para hacerlas mas interesantes.**

**?: Eres aburrida -.-**

**Yo: Lo se T.T pero tengo momentos en los que suelo hacer bromas :P En este momento no estoy de humor porque es lunes -.-**

**?: Pokémon y sus personajes no nos pertenecen (a excepcion de Adriana (que pertenece a Noah) y Jacke (personaje mia). Si fuera asi ya hubiera casado a muchos y los fanáticos estarían molestos xD**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: La decaída del pueblo._**

Desde la ventana se observaba un paisaje desolado, las ramas de los arboles ya no tenían frondosas hojas, los arboles frutales secos y delgados por la desnutrición, los ríos estaban secando, la gente casi no tenía alimentos frutales, los animales estaban delgados y su carne no era de provecho al estar mal alimentados, la gente estaba empezando a desesperarse, por suerte en todos los pueblos había un gran almacén para los alimentos.  
Observaba con tristeza como el pueblo se hundía, la realeza solo podía sentarse y mirar, en ese fatídico día, decidió acercarse a la sala del trono donde reposaban sus padres y hoy su informador personal, quizás si se enteraba de algo, podría ayudar en algo más que quedarse en su cuarto sin nada que hacer.  
Mientras andaba los pasitos de sus pokémon la acompañaban, con una sonrisa se agacho a abrazarlos, Eevee permaneció en sus brazos, mientras que Piplup se subió a su hombro, cuando siguió con su paso hasta llegar a la puerta principal, que lleva a la gran sala del trono.

-Padre, madre...- saludo educadamente la jovencita rubia.

-Buenos días, princesa Adriana- saludo el informador con una gran sonrisa.

Adriana sonrió y se acerco a sus padres.

-Si no os importa, me quedaré a escuchar que sucede- dijo amablemente Adriana.

-De acuerdo hija, me alegro de que te intereses.

-Verás...- comenzó el informador. -Veréis, el mundo esta empezando a quebrar, la gente se esta dando cuenta, y yo he comprobado que las joyas de la vida, están fallando, alguien debe emprender la búsqueda de las joyas y conseguir reunirlas para llevarlas al pilar de la vida, para que el magnifico Arceus nos ayude, pero necesitaremos gente con pokémon amigos...-

Adriana escuchaba intacta lo que sucedía impresionada hablo. -Yo tengo a Piplup y a Eevee, ellos me protegerán, iré con ellos y ayudaré con los conocimientos que me habéis dado, madre, padre... estoy seguro de que nuestro buen informador, ha venido preparado para contarnos que más gente podría ayudarnos.

-Y así es mi princesa- interrumpió a los padres de Adriana, que observan con desaprobación a la princesa para cortar la incomodez producida -yo tengo información, el primer joven es Ash, el segundo joven es Gary, el tercer joven es Gold y como cuarto Drew, ahora vienen las chicas, Crystal la primera, May la segunda, Jackeline la tercera y la última si vuestros padres lo permiten, tú, princesa-

Adriana sonrió orgullosa y asintió. -Yo confió en mis pokémon y ayudaré a estos chicos, es lo mejor- dijo Adriana decidida.

-A mi no me parece buena idea, hija...- comenzó la madre.

-Madre, me parece que es una buena decisión, ahora haríamos bien ayudando al pueblo, y lo sabéis-

-Hija estoy en desacuerdo!- hablo en tono alto el padre.

-Pero...

-Pero nada! NO PROTESTES Y NO TE METAS IDEAS ESTÚPIDAS, ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO PARA TI!-

Adriana agacho la cabeza y miro hacía otro lado y salió corriendo de allí.

-Pero señor, ella sería...- comenzó el informador.

-No repliques y llama a los jóvenes! Mi hija no va! Confió en ti, traedlos ante mí.

~0~0~

El informador llego a casa de los primeros jóvenes que vivían en un mismo pueblo, Gold, Gary y May.  
La primera casa a la que fue, era la de Gold, en la que la recibió una mujer muy guapa y simpática, la madre, que ofreció un vaso de té, unas pastas mientras el informador relataba el motivo de su visita.  
Gold acepto encantado, quería conocer pokémon y además quería ayudar, y también le entusiasmaba la idea de que tuviera nuevas compañeras y que conocería a la princesa! Eso lo entusiasmo y cuando Gold preparo sus cosas se fueron, entraron en otra casa que sorprendió era la casa de Gary. Allí pasaron por el mismo recorrido, aunque al verse las caras Gold y Gary reaccionaron de manera distinta.

-Bueno... que es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunto arrogante Gary.

El informador comenzó a explicar el motivo de la visita, y Gary acepto pues podría ser muy popular y conseguir ver miles de pokémon y ser reconocido como héroe, dicho esto los tres hombres salieron a la última casa del pueblo.  
La de Jackelin, a la que conocieron, la que abrió la puerta, fue ella misma.

-Sucede algo?

-Los reyes querían pedirte un favor- enseño el símbolo y May simplemente los dejo pasar, ofreciéndoles un zumo, mientras que sus padres, Gary y Gold esperaban a que ella aceptase o denegase. Cuando acabo, May, miro a sus padres, echo un ojo a su Torchic y Beautiful y asintió, con una sonrisa.

-Iré con vosotros y ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-

Después de que esta aceptase, los tres se dirigieron al castillo donde descansarían pero mientras, los tres hablaban May iba alejada de Gold y Gary en el medio, mientras que Gary pinchaba a Gold por alejarse tanto de Gold.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, el informador los presento e informo de que iría a buscar a Drew de la Rousse a su gran mansión y luego iría al pueblo donde estaban Crystal, Ash y Jackelin, para luego hablar de los mapas que les darían y la información necesaria para la búsqueda...  
Cuando llego a la mansión de la Rousse, recibió el mismo trato y una aceptación. Luego de eso, acepto también Jackeline, Crystal y Ash, que se fueron a donde estaba el palacio con el informador.  
Allí, conocieron a la familia Ordích, la familia real. La princesa con una mirada triste salió con los mapas y el resto de cosas poco pesadas, para mirarlos fijamente, a todos y cada uno de esos chicos que ayudarían. Un atisbo de valentía se poso por sus ojos, dándole una idea de escape perfecta para ir con ellos y ayudarles.

* * *

** Y? que les parecio? Gracias por llegar hasta aqui. :3 el prox. capitulo lo escribire yo.**

**Hare lo mejor posible para actualizar pronto.**

**Le doy gracias a Noah por querer hacer un fic conmigo :3**

**Manden reviews, por fis?**

**Mata~ne!**


End file.
